Winx Club: Witchex
by storyteller316
Summary: {Takes place after Earth Fairy saga with Roxy, somethings have been changed} Bloom and the rest of the Winx must search for a new power when the son of Darkar shows up. However, the first male fairy is there to lend a hand. Only who is this male fairy and can he really help them win, or will this be the end of everything as we know it?
1. Chapter 1: Child of darkness

Somewhere in a dark dimension, an evil was about to be released unlike anything the Winx had seen so far.

"It is about time I got freed," said a figure as an egg shaped container broke open.

"No, this can't be!" said another figure.

"Sorry brother, but now that I'm free, it's time to destroy the Winx once and for all," said the first figure as it escaped into a portal. Meanwhile, at Alfea, the girls were returning for another year.

"I can't believe how cool this place is," said a young nineteen-year-old girl with black hair and brown eyes who was wearing a black shirt with a white peace sign and black skirt. She was standing next to Bloom at the fountain in the courtyard.

"Glad you like it, Lilly," said Bloom.

"Hey Bloom!" said Stella as she and the others came running up.

"It's been a while girls," said Bloom as they all shared a group hug.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" asked Tecna as she looked at Lilly.

"This is my cousin, Lilly, from earth, she's one of the fairies that are appearing on earth now," said Bloom.

"Still can't believe that Earth has fairies again," said Roxy.

"Well we did bring magic back, it would make since that fairies would return as well," said Aisha.

"But your choice in clothes needs some work," said Stella as she examined Lilly's outfit.

"Hey, I like black, and it goes with my power over darkness," said Lilly.

"A fairy that controls darkness, that's surprising," said a voice from nowhere as a dark cloud formed over the school.

"Who's there?!" asked Bloom.

"The name's Darluse," said a twelve-year-old boy as he appeared out of a shadow.

"You're just a kid," said Musa.

"Don't call me a kid!" said Darluse as he shot a dark lightning bolt at Musa, which sent her flying backwards.

"Musa!" said Flora as she made some flowers grow to break her fall.

"I am even more powerful than my father!" said Darluse as he transformed into a smaller form of Lord Darkar.

"No way," said Tecna as they all looked at him with stunned expressions.

"And now I'll do the one thing he couldn't, destroy the Winx once and for all!" said Darluse as his evil energy started to shoot out of his body.

"Roar of the Dragon!" said a male voice as a sonic blast knocked Darluse out of the air.

"You dared to follow me, Dragon?" asked Darluse as he looked at a kid the same age as him, but with a light blue shirt, a dark blue jacket and shorts on. He also had orange hair and black fairy wings.

"Is he a?" asked a stunned Bloom.

"Male fairy?" asked the others, finishing what Bloom was saying.


	2. Chapter 2: Two brothers

As Dragon stood ready to fight, his brother was standing up from where he had landed.

"That attack should have drained most of your Dragon's Flame's energy," said Darluse with a wicked grin.

"He can use the Dragon's Flame too?" asked Bloom who was more shocked by this than anything else.

"I still have enough to beat you, Dragon Flame Sword," said Dragon. A long flaming sword then appeared in his right hand.

"You really are a fool," said Darluse as a dark energy sword appeared in his right hand. The two then began to exchange blows.

"Why do you fight for them, the two of us together can destroy the light for good, just like father wanted," said Darluse.

"Because there's nothing to be gained in the darkness," said Dragon as he got away from Darluse by flying into the air.

"Take this, Grand Dragon Blade!" said Dragon as he swung the sword, creating a longer blade that Darluse barely dodged.

"You haven't won yet," said Darluse as he escaped into a portal.

"Good thing he left, I don't have much left in me," said Dragon before fainting, falling out of the sky as he did.

"We have to help him," said Bloom as she ran over to Dragon. Later that day in the infirmary, Dragon had awoken.

"Thanks for bringing me here, and for the magic potion," said Dragon as he lay in a bed.

"You're welcome, but if I may, your magic level is kind of low," said Professor Wizgiz as he jumped off a chair.

"That's because my source of energy is weak," said Dragon.

"But you have access to the Dragon's Flame, the strongest source of magic in the worlds," said Mirta.

"I only have a sixth of it, it's enough for a few minutes of battle, but my life is put in danger the longer I use it," said Dragon.

"How can you even use the Dragon's Flame?" asked Bloom.

"Darkar managed to steal a small amount from you after turning you evil and fused it with his own energy to create me, unlike Darluse who is made purely out of his dark energy, but the thing is I need at least two sixths in order to battle and stay alive while battling," said Dragon.

"Then I'll give you some," said Bloom as she walked up to his bedside.

"You can't do that, we don't even know if we can trust him yet, after all his brother did just try to kill us," said Stella.

"I have to help, he helped us and the Dragon's Flame is telling me to do so," said Bloom. She then placed her hands over him and put some of the Dragon's Flame into Dragon.

"Whoa, now that's cool," said Dragon as he felt the energy course through him.

"Hey, if he was made from that Darkar guy's energy and your energy, that technically makes him your son, doesn't it?" asked Lilly.

"How am I going to explain this to Sky?" asked Bloom as the realization hit her.


	3. Chapter 3: Witchex

The next day at a castle that Darluse had created in the dark dimension that he and Dragon came from.

"I don't have enough power yet, if I'm going to destroy the Winx and Dragon, I'm going to need even more!" said Darluse after throwing a chair across the room, which knocked a book off a table as the chair shattered.

"For just being a copy of one of my father's books, this gave me a brilliant idea," said Darluse as he looked at the book with a wicked smile. Meanwhile, Bloom, Lilly, and Dragon were training in the virtual reality room back at Alfea.

"Come on, Dragon, you can do better than this!" said Bloom as she fired a blast of dragon energy at him.

"You bet I can, Dragon Quake!" said Dragon as he slammed his fist into the ground, creating a large blast of rocks to fly into the air.

"Dark Void!" said Lilly as she shot her energy at Bloom using the rocks as cover.

"Whoa," said Bloom as she fell out of the air.

"Nice job with the cover," said Lilly as Dragon landed next to her.

"You're the one that took her down," said Dragon as the two high fived while giving each other big grins.

"I'm just glad that you two are getting along," said Bloom as she got up.

"Argh!" said Dragon as she grabbed his head from a sudden rush of pain that shot through it.

"What's wrong, Dragon?!" asked Bloom who was worried that his power might be hurting him.

"Darluse is up to something, oh no," said Dragon with a worried expression as the pain subsided.

"What happened?" asked Lilly.

"Darluse took three baby wands from Cloud Tower," said Dragon with a hateful expression.

"Baby wands?" asked Bloom.

"Every time a baby that can become a witch or fairy is born a set of fairy wings and a wand are created, and when they get old enough one of those two powers choose them," said Dragon.

"So, I could have been a witch?" asked a stunned Bloom.

"All fairies could have been witches and vice versa, and now we have to find the wands that belong to you and others," said Dragon.

"Why?" asked Lilly.

"Because Darluse just grew stronger, and in order to keep up with his new power you will need the strength given by the strongest of all fairy forms, the Witchex," said Dragon, surprising the girls.


	4. Chapter 4: The hunt begins

The next day, Dragon was trying to locate the wands of all the Winx members.

"How's it going?" asked Stella as Dragon sat in the middle of a circle surrounded by things from each of the girls.

"There's a lot of interference with this tracking spell, but the wand that is giving off the best signal is on Zenith," said Dragon.

"Looks like we're going to my home world then," said Tecna.

"I'll get ahold of the boys and ask them to pick us up," said Musa. A few minutes later, the specialist showed up for them.

"You girl's called for a ride?" asked Timmy as they boarded the ship with backpacks on.

"Thanks for the lift," said Dragon as he walked in last, a book in hand as he did.

"Whose this guy?" asked Riven with an obnoxious tone of voice.

"The name's Dragon, I'm also the first male fairy, and the only one that kind find the wands that we need to save the worlds," said Dragon as he returned the obnoxious voice.

"He was created by Lord Darkar by using his and Bloom's energies, his brother is the one we're fighting right now, but Dragon's on our side," said Flora.

"Seriously?" asked Sky as he looked at Bloom.

"I didn't even know about this until a few days ago, and it's a good thing this is a long ride because it gives us time to talk," said Bloom who looked nervous. The ship then took off for Zenith.


	5. Chapter 5: Wand of Tech

After reaching Zenith, Dragon led the way to where Tecna's wand was hiding amongst the large city that they had arrived in.

"It should be here," said Dragon as they stood before a large building with TV screens all over it.

"This is the Hall of Memory, it's the biggest data hub on Zenith, keeping hundreds of years worth of data in its walls," said Tecna who was surprised.

"Whatever it is, let's just get this wand out of there and go," said Stella as she went to walk up to the stairs, but was stopped by a large wall of fire that appeared out of nowhere.

"Whoa, where did that come from?!" asked Stella as she jumped back out of fear.

"It's Tecna's wand protecting itself, it literally created a firewall to do so, and seeing how it's her wand," said Dragon as he turned to look at her.

"Means I'm the only one who can enter," said Tecna as she walked up to the fire, which made a path for her.

"Good luck," said Aisha as she and the others watched her enter the hall. Inside the Hall of Memory, Tecna was walking past rows of computer equipment.

"Where could that wand be?" asked Tecna as she looked around. She then noticed that one terminal had words on the screen unlike the others.

"Solve the puzzle that no one else can and the wand will be yours," said Tecna as she read the screen. Suddenly, the screen turned to a bunch of 1s and 0s. At the top it read 'Read the message to receive the wand'.

"It looks like binary, but it makes no sense in that form, so it must be something else," said Tecna as she thought it over. After she thought for a few minutes, an idea came to her.

"Zenith War Code, it adds extra 1s and 0s since it translates into ancient Zenithian," said Tecna as she started working on a decryption key.

"The Wand of Tech, a wand that bends tech to your will, take it now and grow strong," said Tecna as the screen decoded. Outside, the firewall had just vanished.

"Oh come on, these marshmallows are barely done," said Dragon before putting a marshmallow into his mouth.

"I can't believe you actually roasted them on that fire," said Roxy.

"I was hungry, plus it's no worse than a normal fire over charcoal or wood," said Dragon after swallowing the marshmallow.

"He has a point," said Techna as she came out of the hall with a greyish blue dress, data gauntlets and helmet on, and wings that looked like circuit boards.

"Whoa," said Timmy with his glasses hanging halfway off his face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the first Witchex Fairy," said Dragon with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6: Trio of Witchex Fairies

A few days after Tecna acquired her Witchex form, Dragon found that Stella, Flora, and Musa's wands were on an uninhabited planet where an meeting between their worlds was taking place.

"Stella, what brings you and your friends here?" asked King Radius as he greeted them.  
"We're fighting a new enemy and a source of a new power that three of us need is here," said Stella.

"But you won't get them," said Darluse as he appeared from a portal.

"We won't let you get them, Darluse," said Dragon before he and the girls transformed.

"You don't have a choice," said Darluse as a pulse of black energy spread out over the area.

"What's happening?" asked Mirta as she and the others stood, unable to move.

"One of the wands I absorbed from Cloud Tower was the wand of a time witch, unfortunately I can't make it last long," said Darluse as he walked up to three vases sitting on a table.

"Please, those vases are priceless," said the king of Melody.

"You are right, they are priceless," said Darluse before breaking them by swinging his right arm. This revealed three wands that had been hiding inside them.

"Stay away from them!" said Stella, Flora, and Musa at the same time.

"Too late," said Darluse as he went for the wands. However, before he could take them, the three wands were engulfed in a bright light.

"What is with this light?!" asked Darluse as he backed away, a dark smoke coming off his body as the light was burning him. Suddenly, the wands flew to their owners who in response transformed.

"No, now they have the power of the Witchex!" said Darluse as he started healing.

"I've never felt a power like this before," said Stella who had a light blue dress with yellow sparkles, her wings were also glowing as bright as the sun.

"I can feel the life of all the plants on this and many other planets," said Flora who had a dress made of red and blue flowers with sleeves made from grass, her wings looked like a leaf held up to a light.

"And I can hear all the music from those planets, my heart is even beating along with some of them," said Musa who now had a sparkly purple dress, wristbands with music symbols, and there were also music symbols on her wings.

"I can't stop time any longer, and I definitely don't have the power to fight three Witchex Fairies yet, but I will soon," said Darluse as he vanished, releasing the time spell fully.

"I don't like the way that sounded," said Bloom.

"You shouldn't, because I think he's going after the Mothe Wand and Wings," said Dragon with a worried expression.


	7. Chapter 7: A story

After leaving the peace treaty, Dragon explained the Mother Wand and Wings to the group.

"So, the Mother Wand and Wings belonged to the first witch and fairy?" asked Lilly.

"That's right, and the two desided to use a spell to lock them into a dimension they called the Mother World after their deaths out of fear that someone would use their powers to harm the worlds, it's also where all unclaimed witch and fairy powers go," said Dragon.

"Then why aren't our wands there?" asked Aisha.

"Sometimes powers don't go over because they can sense that their person will need their help at some point," said Dragon.

"What about the Mother World, how do we get there?" asked Roxy.

"We need eight Witchex Fairies, their powers are the only way to open the door as far as I know," said Dragon.

"But we have nine fairies excluding yourself," said Mirta.

"We need your wand because Lilly's and mine are locked in the Mother World, I might have trouble locating the wands but I can tell who they belong too," said Dragon.

"Then we better get the rest of our powers before he can find another way in," said Bloom.


	8. Chapter 8: Andros's wands

The next day, everyone headed to Andros to find Aisha's and Mirta's wands which were mysteriously near each other even though Mirta was not from Andros.

"Alright, why is my wand on Andros, it makes no sense," said Mirta.

"Do you know where you're really from?" asked Flora.

"I was adopted at a young age, I never knew where I was from or who my family was, but I thought the wands were hidden somewhere that we have connections," said Mirta.

"Could be that the wand wants you to learn the truth of where you come from, and that's Andros," said Dragon.

"Speaking of Andros, we're approaching it now," said Sky as the planet came into view. After landing, the group headed straight for Aisha's family.

"It's good to see all of you again," said King Teredor as he welcomed them.

"I wish it was for a better reason," said Aisha as she hugged her father and mother.

"Whoa," said Dragon who had been trying to locate the wands since they arrived.

"What's wrong, Dragon?" asked Roxy.

"Aisha's wand is in the castle, but Mirta's is on the other side of this land," said Dragon.

"Wait, could it really be?" asked Queen Niobe with a shocked expression.

"What's wrong mom, you look like you've seen a ghost," said Aisha.

"There was another kingdom that we were friends with, and several years ago they lost their new born baby, Mirta," said King Teredor who was just as shocked at his wife.

"What happened to them?" asked Mirta with a worried expression.

"A curse sealed off the area shortly after their daughter was lost, we have never seen them since," said Queen Niobe.

"Let's split up, Dragon and I will go with Mirta to look for her wand while the rest of you check around here for Aisha's," said Bloom.

"Mind if I come with you?" asked Sky.

"Your Wind Rider won't be able to keep up with us," said Dragon before he and the other two transformed. An hour later, Bloom's group had reached the location of Mirta's wand.

"Oh, the other's found Aisha's wand," said Dragon as he felt the energy.

"Wish me luck then," said Mirta as she walked into a barrier made of a heavy mist.

"I just had a bad thought," said Dragon as he looked at the mist with a worried expression.

"What is it?" asked Bloom who was also worried.

"Her power is over illusions, so what if her wand makes the illusions real?" asked Dragon.

"I wish you hadn't told me that," said Bloom as her worry grew even more.


	9. Chapter 9: Wand of Illusions

As Bloom and Dragon staid outside the barrier, Mirta found herself in a dimension with strange looks.

"This is kind of crazy," said Mirta as she stood upside down on a walkway. As she continued to walk, she found that everything in this world was backwards.

"How am I going to find that wand in all of this?" asked Mirta. Suddenly, Mirta could hear a faint growling sound from below her.

"Whoa, that's a big cat," said Mirta as she noticed a mountain cat from Earth, inside its mouth was a purple wand.

"Guess I have to get it from that cat," said Mirta before trying to fly to it, but found herself flying away instead.

"That's right, things are backwards," said Mirta before flying up, which allowed her to grab the wand from the cat.

"Nice move," said the cat as it sat up.

"You can talk?" asked Mirta.

"Your wand created me so of course I can, and now all of its powers belong to you," said the cat as the world started to change. Outside the barrier, Bloom and Dragon watched as it vanished and a whole kingdom took its place.

"Looks like she found the wand," said Dragon as he noticed Mirta flying above the castle in a sparkly purple dress with light purple wings that were see through.

"So, this is my home," said Mirta with a smile.

"What happened?" asked a female voice from below her. When Mirta looked at the source of the voice, she noticed a King and a Queen in light green outfits in the courtyard.

"Are you two alright?" asked Mirta as she flew down to them, already realizing who they were.

"Yes, are you the one that saved us?" asked the King.

"I am, my name is Mirta," said Mirta.

"What a coincidence, our daughter's name is… Mirta," said the Queen as she started to catch on.

"It's not really that big of a coincidence at all," said Mirta who was giving a nervous smile while also tearing up.

"Wait, could you be our Mirta?" asked the King as he finally caught on.

"That's right, dad," said Mirta as she cried even more.

"How long have we been gone for?" asked the Queen who had gone over to hug her daughter.

"It's alright, mom, I'm back now, and we have a lot to talk about," said Mirta as she returned the hug. Meanwhile, Bloom and Dragon had been watching from the side.

"Nice to see Mirta happy like that," said Bloom who couldn't help but smile.

"Now we just have to find your and Roxy's wands, wherever they are," said Dragon.

"I know, but let's give her some time for now while you look for them," said Bloom as she noticed Mirta waving for the two to join.


	10. Chapter 10: Wand trouble

A few days after Mira and Aisha got their wands, Dragon was still trying to locate Bloom and Roxy's wands.

"How goes the search?" asked Faragonda as she walked into the girls' room, where Dragon was using his location spell.

"There's still interference with Bloom's wand, I found Roxy's but I keep getting three signals for Bloom's," said Dragon.

"That's strange," said Techna.

"What if those three signals are because her wand shattered into pieces?" asked Faragonda.

"I'm such an idiot not to think of that, and if that is the case then one of the shards is here at Alfea," said Dragon as he used the spell only on Alfea.

"Sky, you have it," said Dragon as he opened his eyes to look at him.

"What, I don't have anything on me," said Sky as he held his hands up with a surprised expression.

"Bloom, put your hand over his heart," said Dragon.

"Like this?" Bloom as she placed her hand over Sky's heart. Suddenly, a beam of light shot from Sky's heart, creating the handle of a wand in Bloom's hand.

"Whoa," said Bloom as she looked at the handle which was shaped like a dragon's head at the bottom.

"Guess that means you two be together since you were born," said Dragon, making the two blush slightly.

"And now we just have to find the last two parts," said Stella.

"Good thing a part is in Gardenia where Roxy's wand is also located, we can grab both at the same time" said Dragon with a confidant smile.


	11. Chapter 11: Wand of Animals

After reaching Earth, Bloom and the others went searching for Roxy's wand first.

"This is the plase?" asked Roxy as they stood outside her house.

"Yes, the wand is actually heading to the door as we speak," said Dragon. Morgana then came out of the house with Artu on a leash.

"What are you all doing here?" asked Morgana who was surprised to see Roxy and her friends.

"It's a long story, but it's good to see you mom," said Roxy as she hugged her mom. Artu then started to lick her hand.

"I'm glad to see you too, Artu," said Roxy as she knelt down to pet the dog. Suddenly, a light came from Artu, which caused her to transform.

"Whoa, what happened?" asked Roxy as she noticed that she came out of the transformation wearing a dress made of rabbit fur, bracelets made from chinchilla fur, and the wings of a dragonfly.

"Artu must have been carrying your wand this entire time, just like Sky was carrying the handle of Bloom's wand," said Flora.

"What wand?" asked Morgana who was confused.

"I'll fill you in once we're inside the house, you guys go find the next piece of Bloom's wand in the meantime," said Roxy before transforming back. The group then left Roxy to explain things to her mom. Meanwhile, Darluse was up to something at his castle.

"With these three new powers added to my strength, no one will be able to defeat me," said Darluse as he held a frozen apple in his right hand.

"The best thing is, the Winx should never see this coming," said Daluse before laughing as he threw the apple across the room into a wall, shattering the frozen fruit on impact.


	12. Chapter 12: Wand of the Dragon's Flame

As Roxy talked with her mom, Bloom and the others followed Dragon to Bloom's home.

"What are the odds that both Roxy's wand and Bloom's fragment would be at their homes?" asked Aisha.

"Oh, I would say 1 out of 1,257," said Tecna as she put the info into her wrist computer.

"What brings all of you here?" asked Vanessa as she watered some bushes.

"We have a new mission," said Bloom as she hugged her mom.

"Did I hear my baby girl out here?" asked Mike as he came out of the house with a big smile.

"Dad," said Bloom.

"I'm sorry, but you will always be my baby girl," said Mike as he hugged her. Suddenly, a bright light appeared between the two as the shaft of Bloom's wand appeared in her right hand.

"Huh, that one was hidden in the love of the father that took you in," said Dragon as the new piece fused with the handle.

"Wait, what just happened?" asked Mike.

"That's why we came here, we needed to find this part of my wand, which leaves just one part now," said Bloom.

"Hold on, the last piece just appeared on Earth," said Dragon.

"Oh, you're all here too," said Daphne as she walked up wearing a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"She's wearing the last piece," said Dragon as he pointed at the silver ring on her right ring finger.

"Daphne, can I see that ring?" asked Bloom as she walked up to her sister.

"Sure Bloom, but it's just an old ring I've had since you were born," said Daphne as she removed the ring. After placing it onto the wand, it fused at the connection of the shaft and handle. Suddenly, the Dragon's Flame shot up into the air, and as it did so a crown appeared on its head while two gold stripes formed down its sides.

"Did the Dragon's Flame just evolve?" asked Stella. After the dragon vanished, Bloom was revealed to have dragon shaped gauntlets and a blue scaled dress, and her wings burnt with the fire of the Dragon's Flame.

"Cool," said Sky as he looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now we have all of the Witchex Fairies we need," said Dragon with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13: The Mother World

After returning to Alfea, the Winx prepared to journey to the Mother World.

"Wait, what do you mean we can't come with you?" asked Brandon as he and the rest of the Specialist stood together.

"The Mother World only allows fairies and witches in, you would die the second you step foot in it," said Dargon.

"You girls be safe out there," said Sky as he hugged Bloom.

"We'll come back, I promise," said Bloom with a smile after giving him a goodbye kiss. The eight Witchex Fairies then formed a circle around Dragon and Lilly. A few minutes later and a portal opened above them which drew them into it.

"This is always the hardest part," said Sky. Meanwhile, Bloom and the others had just entered the Mother World, which was void of anything.

"Are we too late?" asked Flora with a worried look.

"No, our real destination is over there," said Dragon as he pointed to a large temple flying in the empty space.

"This place is huge," said Roxy with a surprised look as she flew toward the temple.

"Well it does hold all the unclaimed powers of witches and fairies that ever existed," said Dragon as he led the way into the temple. However, what they found inside was the same as outside, nothing.

"This can't be, they're all gone!" said Dragon as he looked around with a terrified expression.

"You took too long, Dragon," said Darluse as he walked out from behind a pillar with a smug smile.

"You took all of the powers?" asked an enraged Dragon.

"You bet I did," said Darluse as he turned into a new form. Now he was fifty feet tall with a pure black armor that had ice created from his dark energy under it.

"How did you even get here, Darluse?!" asked Bloom.

"I took those three baby wands then five more wands from different witches, three of them you know very well," said Darluse before shooting three shards of frozen lightning with sonic vibrations in them at everyone.

"Roar of the Dragon!" said Bloom and Dragon, causing their spells to fuse together into one large spell. As the attacks met, they canceled each other out.

"You took the wands of the Trix," said Bloom with a lot of rage. She might not have liked the three, but she still did not believe that they deserve something of that level.

"That's right, and now I have everything I need to take over the worlds," said Darluse as he vanished.

"I don't believe it, he actually beat us," said Stella as she looked at the ground with disbelief in her eyes.

"Not yet, because there's a power to Witchex that you all still haven't achieved yet," said Dragon, surprising everyone.


	14. Chapter 14: True power

"What do you mean we haven't achieved the full power of the Witchex yet?" asked Mirta.

"The true power of the Witchex allows you to enter your Fairy Spirit Form, that's what makes it the strongest form," said Dragon.

"What's a Fairy Spirit?" asked Stella.

"Fairy Spirits are the animal spirit that resides inside every fairy, the Witchex can turn you into versions of them and increase your powers to the limit," said Dragon.

"Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" asked Bloom.

"Because I thought we could beat Darluse without it, and because it will destroy me for good," said Dragon.

"Why would that happen?" asked Aisha as they all looked at him with a mixture of horror and shock.

"Because my Dragon's Flame would have to fuse with Bloom's inorder to activate it, and I can't go on without it," said Dragon.

"There has to be something else we can do," said Bloom with a worried voice.

"I wish there was, now look inside yourselves for your Fairy Spirit," said Dragon. The eight Witchex Fairies then closed their eyes, and as tears ran down their cheeks, a bright light engulfed everyone.

"Good-bye everyone, it's been nice knowing you," thought Dragon as he vanished. Meanwhile, Darluse was attacking Alfea which had put a magic barrier around the school.

"You fairies and witches were smart to put up a barrier, but how long do you think it will last?" asked Darluse as he attacked the barrier.

"We have to make sure this barrier stays up till Bloom and the others return," said Faragonda as she and Griffin fought to hold the barrier.

"You won't have to wait long, Ms. Faragonda," said Bloom's voice as a portal opened in the sky outside the barrier. However, instead of the girls coming out, giant magically glowing animals came out in their color schemes. The lead animal was a dragon that looked like the new Dragon's Flame.

"I don't believe it, you actually used the true power of the Witchex?!" asked Darluse as he turned to look at them.


	15. Chapter 15: Darkness ends

"We did, and now Dragon's sacrifice won't go in vain, Light of the Stars!" said Stella as beams of light shot from her poodle form. This caused Darluse to be surrounded by a ring of light.

"Nature's Growth!" said Flora who was a green wolf made from vines and a few flowers.

"Do you think this is enough to beat me?!" asked Darluse as vines and trees grew around his feet, making it so he couldn't move.

"We're not done yet," said Tecna and Aisha. Tecna was a genie pig with goggles on her head while Aisha was a dolphin. The two used powers that created chains that wrapped around Darluse's arms, holding them tightly.

"Music of Strength," said Musa who was a giant bird with music symbols on her body.

"That spell made the other spells stronger," thought Darluse who could no longer move even an inch.

"My turn, Illusion Gate," said Mirta who was a rabbit with a giant black tophat. Suddenly, a gate appeared in front of Darluse that was bigger than he was.

"Howl of the Beasts," said Roxy who was a giant house dog. Suddenly, the doors were opened on the gate as a symbol that looked like an upside down Y glowed yellow.

"No, that's the Zero Demintion, anything that enters there is gone forever!" said Darluse as he looked at a pure white space within the gate.

"And that's exactly where you're going," said Bloom as she formed a giant tornado of flame that managed to rip him from the ground as the others released their chains.

"This can't be happening, I had the ultimate power!" said Darluse as the tornado threw him into the gate.

"That was for Dragon," said Bloom as the gate slammed shut before vanishing. Later, as the sun set, the girls walked up to their friends and families who had been brought in for their protection.

"What's wrong, Bloom?" asked Queen Marion.

"Our friend, Dragon, gave his life to give us the power needed to beat him," said Bloom.

"We didn't know him long, but we owed him so much for what he did for us," said Mirta as she hugged her now girlfriend, Lucy, while her parents stood nearby.

"I wish he was still here," said Bloom as a tear ran down her cheek and hit the ground.

"Geeze, didn't know you all felt that way," said Dragon's voice from above them. When everyone looked up, they noticed Dragon with a pixie body.

"Dragon!" said the girls as they all smiled at him.

"What happened to you?" asked Roxy while wiping away her tears.

"When I gave up my power it did not destroy me but turned me into the Pixie of the Dragon's Flame for my sacrifice," said Dragon as he flew down to hover before them.

"That's great news," said Bloom.

"It gets better, because of you all using the true power of the Witchex it caused a magical stream that will allow a new race to be born, Fairy Witches, they will have the powers of both races," said Dragon.

"Maybe fairies and witches can get along better now," said Mirta with a smile.

"And since we're the first Witchex Fairies, we'll be the ones to teach them," said Bloom with a confident smile.


	16. Epilogue

Thirteen years had passed since Darluse was defeated, and something was going on at Sky and Bloom's castle.

"Come back here, Dragon!" said a little girl and boy as they chased him through the hall.

"You're too slow," said Dragon with a big smile. Suddenly, the boy bumped a table causing a vaise to break.

"Oh no, mom and dad are going to be mad, Jace," said the girl as they looked at the shattered vaise.

"It's alright, Rose, just use the spell I taught you," said Dragon as he flew back to them.

"Right, Flame Forge," said Rose as she held her hands out toward the shattered vaise. The vaise then pieced itself back together without a single seam.

"That was a nice job, Rose," said Bloom as she walked up in a red dress.

"How long have you been there, mom?" asked Jace who looked worried that she was mad about the vaise.

"Long enough, now how about we get some ice cream before you're magic lessons you two?" asked Bloom who could see that her son was worried and wanted to fix it since she was not mad.

"Okay!" said the two children with bright smiles.

"I can have some too, right?" asked Dragon as he landed on Rose's head.

"Of course, and make sure Jace learns that spell that Rose used," said Bloom as she went to catch up to her kids.

The End.


End file.
